Caffeine High
by LA Suka
Summary: Goku discovers something new. I was trying to replace the old version of Caffeine High with this one but I couldn't figure it out so I just had to delete the old one and upload it new. Yeah I know it stinks cause I had 59 reivews but oh well... If you hav


Usual Disclaimer: I did not create Dragonball Z and I am not making any money off of this story.

Authors notes: I don't usually write silly short fics like this, but for some reason I just suddenly had an urge to. Don't worry, I'm still hard at work on my story, Stranger in the Mirror and almost have part 5 finished! I'm just taking a quick little break!

Caffeine High

By: LA Suka

Goku awoke to the smell of bacon and he immediately jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen, forgetting he could teleport. He was still dressed in his teddy bear pajamas as he entered the kitchen. They were a present from Chichi for their anniversary.

Chichi looked up from the stove and smiled at Goku who was already seated at the table drooling on the table.

"EWWWW! That smells great Chichi! Is it almost ready!" He asked practically jumping up and down in his chair. Chichi laughed and slapped a dozen pieces of bacon onto a plate. 

She walked over to Goku, gave him a good morning kiss and set the plate down in front of her very hungry husband.

Goku quickly gobbled the bacon up and zipped to the stove for seconds. He grabbed three dozen more strips of bacon, two pieces of toast from the toaster and an extra large glass of milk from the fridge before sitting back down. He began devouring his food again when he noticed Chichi wasn't eating. She was just sipping a cup of coffee.

"Um Chichi? Aren't you going to eat anything?" He asked staring at her. Chichi simply shook her head and continued to drink her coffee. 

"What are you drinking there?" He asked looking at her steaming cup. Chichi looked up from her cup at Goku and made a hmmm sound. Goku pointed to her cup curiously.

"Oh this?" She asked looking down at her cup. "This, is just a new, special kind of coffee I bought at the store. It's pretty strong." She said taking another sip not really paying attention to him. Goku studied his plane old glass of milk and then looked at Chichi's coffee. 

"Um, hey Chichi? Can I have some of it?" He asked setting his glass of milk aside. Chichi almost dropped her coffee and stared at Goku.

"What? No way? Did you just ask for a cup of coffee? Goku, you never drink coffee! The only thing you ever drink is milk! Are you sure your feeling all right?" Chichi asked reaching across the table and feeling his head. Goku laughed and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine Chichi don't worry. I know I always drink milk, but I'm tired of milk. I want to try something different and your coffee smells really good! Do you have any left over?" He asked looking around the kitchen expectantly. Chichi shrugged and pointed to the stove.

"Sure, why not? It's right over there on the stove. Help yourself Goku."

Goku walked up to a cabinet and pulled out one of Chichi's extra large coffee mugs. He then walked to the stove and poured his coffee mug to the brim. He sniffed it cautiously before taking a small sip. 

"Emmmm, this taste pretty good!" He said smacking his lips. He took another sip and sat back down at the table.

"Wow! This stuff is really good Chichi! What do you call it!" Goku asked taking another, much larger sip. When he brought his mug down to his chest, his eyes popped open like this, O.O ...

Chichi looked up at her husband nervously as he downed the rest of his cappuccino in one large gulp. He slammed the coffee mug down and belched really loud. Chichi sat back in her chair and gaped at her husband.

"WOW! I FEEL LIKE I COULD DEFEAT A DOZEN CELLS! THIS STUFF IS REALLY GOOOOOODDDDD! MORE! I HAVE TO HAVE MORE!" He screamed running once again to the cabinet. This time though, he pulled out a large picture that Chichi normally fixed tea in. Chichi screamed and ran between Goku and the coffee on the stove.

"NO GOKU, DON'T! Your really scaring me! I've never seen you like this before! I think this stuff is WAY too strong for you! Please don't drink any more!" She begged but Goku laughed and gently pushed her aside. 

"Don't be silly Chichi! This stuff can't be all that strong! It isn't too strong for you!" He laughed pouring the picture also to the brim. Chichi stepped back and watched helplessly as Goku downed it all.

A very strange thing happened. Goku's eyes closed as he dropped the picture and started to sake violently. Chichi ran to his side and grabbed his arm but he stumbled back into his chair and fell over onto his back.

"Goku! Please speak to me! Are you ok!" Chichi cried shaking him. His eyes snapped back open and they turned green. Chichi yelped and jumped off of him. She watched as he transformed into his super saiyan form and screamed as he suddenly exploded up and through the roof. Chichi ran outside and stared up at the sky. She had to squint her eyes against the bright morning sun light and then she saw him just hovering there. He was just a dot in the sky too but then, he suddenly shot off towards Capsule Corps. Chichi ran back into the house and called Bulma. 

Bulma had just fixed Vegeta a very large breakfast and was sitting down to begin eating when the phone rang.

"Vegeta, would you please get that?" She asked scooping up some eggs. Vegeta just grunted, his mouth too full to speak and continued to scarf down his food. Bulma sighed and stood up grumbling to herself.

"Who ever it is, had better have a really good reason for calling so early!" She said stomping angrily towards the phone. A clock on the wall in the kitchen read four am.

"HELLO!" She barked picking up the receiver. Chichi's panicked, screaming voice assaulted her ear.

"BULMA! GOKU JUST DRANK A WHOLE PICTURE OF CAPPUCCINO AND HE'S HEADING FOR YOUR PLACE RIGHT NOW! HE'S NOT HIMSELF BULMA, WATCH OUT!" Bulma dropped the phone as soon as Chichi started screaming and held her ear painfully. Chichi had screamed so loudly, Vegeta had heard her from the table.

"What's that crazy woman raving about now!" He demanded standing up. Bulma shrugged and handed him the phone still holding her ear. Vegeta took the phone and brought it to his ear.

"BULMA! ARE YOU THERE! DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID! HE BLASTED A WHOLE THROUGH MY ROOF!" He heard her but had to hold the phone out at arms length. Now his ear was ringing. He cursed and began to shout loudly into the phone.

"I HEARD YOU WOMAN, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!" He screamed rubbing his sore ear. There was a moment of silence at the other end and then he heard her voice again this time much calmer.

"Vegeta? What are you doing on the phone? Where's Bulma?" She asked confused. Vegeta grumbled and glared at Bulma. 

"She's gone temporarily deaf! What do you want and what's wrong with your stupid bake of a husband!" He spat becoming very impatient. As she began to speak again, a very loud rumbling noise filled the air. Vegeta looked around and dropped the phone.

"What the..." Before he could finish, Kakkorott came crashing through the ceiling and landed in front of him. The rest of the roof came crashing down on top of them and Bulma barely made it out in time with her life.

She ran outside and skidded to a stop in the front yard. She stared at what was left of the kitchen part of Capsule Corps and cried out.

"Vegeta! Are you alive in there!" She called through all the dust and debre. No answer. She took a step closer and stopped. She could hear Vegeta cussing inside from some where and Goku laughing!

As the dust settled, she was finally able to make out two figures facing each other. One of them obviously Goku powered up all the way.

"Goku?" She whispered stepping closer not quit believing it was him yet. Goku turned his head hearing her, and waved like a maniac. He had the biggest, goofiest grin she had ever seen before, on his face and his eyes were almost bulging out of his sockets as he began to talk very quickly and loudly.

"HI BULMA! GOOD MORNING! HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE MORNING! I'M GREAT! I JUST TRIED THIS COOL STUFF CALLED CAPPUCCINO AND IT'S REALLY GOOD! WOW! I FEEL SO ALIVE! I FEEL SO FULL OF ENERGY!" He screamed the whole time hopping up and down. He looked over and Vegeta and grinned.

HEY VEGETA! FEEL UP TO A SPAR? LETS SPAR! I FELL LIKE KICKING YOUR BUTT TODAY! HAHAAA!"

Bulma gasped in shock and ran back behind the tree. Vegeta gasped and stared at the third class baka before him. He couldn't believe what he had just said. That idiot Kakkorott just challenged him and said he was going to kick his butt! His jaw dropped open and quickly snapped it shut again. He could feel it as his blood pressure sky rocketed to new hights.

"YOU! YOU BAKA! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET SAYING THAT!" Vegeta screamed running at the other Saiyan. Goku laughed and disappeared. Vegeta stopped and looked around boiling mad. Goku popped up behind him laughed, and wacked him over the head playfully but send him crashing through a wall.

Thank god mom and dad aren't here. Bulma thought as she fled. In the distance, Bulma could make out an objecting approaching very fast. She stopped and stared at the object as it came closer.

"Now what?" She said staring at the object. "Chichi!" She screamed as the air car landed in front of her. She ran up to Chichi and leaned against the car gasping for air.

"What happened to Goku ! He just blasted a whole into the roof my kitchen, destroying it, and picked a fight with Vegeta!" Chichi got out of the car and stared past Bulma at the two Saiyans fighting in the sky.

"Did you hear me Chichi!" Bulma shouted angry that she was being ignored.

"He just drank some of my cappuccino." Chichi whispered barely loud enough for Bulma to hear her. Bulma face faulted to the ground and got back up holding her throbbing head.

"What? Goku drank cappuccino! Are you crazy? He only drinks milk Chichi!" Chichi turned angrily towards Bulma and placed her hands on her hips.

"How was I suppose to know he was going to go crazy like this! I had no idea!" She screamed into the other woman's face.

Bulma pulled at her hair and stomped her feet into the ground. Just then, Vegeta crashed into the ground a few feet in front of them leaving a crater as big as a house. Bulma and Chichi were knocked down but then Bulma got up and ran to Vegeta, helping him sit up.

He moaned and fell back unconscious in her arms. Goku landed next to them with his goofy smile still powered up. Bulma just stared at Goku too shocked to say anything.

"WOW! THAT WAS GREAT! I SURE HOPE I DIDN'T HURT VEGETA TOO MUCH BUT I WONDER WHAT PICCOLO'S DOING? I'M GONNA GO PAY HIM A LITTLE VISIT!" He said giggled childishly bringing his fingers up to his head. Chichi shouted at him to stop but it was too late. He was already gone.

"SHI!" Chichi screamed clenching her fists at her side.

"HEY MOM!" Gohan shouted from up in the sky. Chichi looked up and waved him down.

"MOM! What's up with dad! We were just getting up this morning, (Krillin and Gohan were camping out in the woods together and no, they aren't gay in this story!) when we felt his ki rise! Why is Vegeta all beaten up? Was he attacked?" Gohan asked powering up getting ready to fight. Krillin did the same. Chichi sighed and shook her head.

"Um, not exactly but close. Your dad just had a little bit too much coffee this morning Gohan." Chichi said with embarrassment. Gohan and Krillin stared at each other and then back at Chichi. They both busted out laughing. 

"Gohan! This is serious! Your father is totally out of it right now! He might hurt himself or some one else!" Chichi was really upset so Gohan shut up and landed timidly next to his distraught mother. Krillin also shut up because he was too afraid of getting attacked by Chichi.

Bulma being careful not to drop Vegeta laid him gently on the ground and stood up with an idea. "Hey! Maybe he had some kind of allergic reaction to the caffeine! Chichi! Has he ever had any coffee before today?"

Chichi scratched her head and thought for a second. "No, he hasn't! Oh gosh! He drank a lot of it too!" She said panicking. Gohan moved in next to his mom a little bit closer to try and comfort her.

"It's ok mom. Dad's gonna be ok. Hehe..." sweat drop Once he's off the caffeine high." He added laughing slightly.

"Oh, it's all my fault! I let him drink it! None of this would have ever of happened if I'd only thrown it out!" She cried falling to her knees. Gohan blushed and patted his moms head.

"Don't worry mom, we'll go find him. Right Krillin?" He asked looking at the little man. Krillin jumped and stared at Gohan.

"Um, yeah! Of course we will! Everything's going to be ok Chichi! We've got everything under control!" He said trying to sound as reassuring as possible even though things were far from under control. Who knew what Goku was going to do in his current condition.

Bulma began pacing around and rubbing her hands thoughtfully. "He said he was going to find Piccolo. Maybe Piccolo can do something to help him!" Bulma shouted.

"Hey yeah! Piccolo is pretty strong! Maybe he can knock him out or something and bring him back over here so you can give him a tranquilizer or something to keep him out until the caffeine is out of his system!" Krillin shouted. Everyone stared at Krillin like he was nuts accept for Bulma.

"Or not..." He whispered backing off. "Geesh! Touch crowd!"

"OK! Krillin's idea isn't all that bad guys! I actually have something that might help Goku but some one is going to have to get him to hold still for a second so I can give him the shot. Who's going to do it?" She asked looking around. She looked at Gohan and Gohan whimpered shaking his head.

"No way! Dad is terrified of shots! There's no way were going to be able to make him hold still! Even if he wasn't high on caffeine right now, there's no way we'd be able to give it to him!" The others nodded in agreement but then on the ground, Vegeta stirred. 

Bulma knelt down next to him and help him up. He shook her hand away and stood up on his own on wobbly legs.

"Which way did he go! I'm going to kill him!" He shouted walking away, but he only managed to take a few steps before he stumbled back down to the ground.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried grabbing his arm.

"Damn it woman! Stop helping me! I can get up myself!" He shouted yanking his arm away. Bulma huffed and stepped back letting him stand up on his own again. Vegeta stood up and looked around at everyone still a little bit dizzy.

"Why are all you baka's here!" Every one backed off nervously from the enraged Saiyan.  
Bulma was too angry to say any thing to him and so Gohan was the only one brave enough to speak up.

"Vegeta, we need your help. My dad over dosed on caffeine this morning and we need you to catch him and hold him down so that Bulma can give him a tranquilizer."

Vegeta was about to argue but stopped and stared at Gohan. Suddenly a huge grin appeared on his face and every gasped because Vegeta never grinned like that unless he had something truly evil in mind.

"Ok. I'll be more than happy to do it! HAHA! Oh, this is going to be good!" He said cracking his knuckles and laughing. Gohan flinched and wished he hadn't asked. He was already feeling sorry for his dad.

Everyone followed Bulma inside to her lab past the wrecked kitchen and sat behind Bulma as she began typing furiously at her computer.

"All he needs, is a little bit of chlorpromazine. It's widely used in veterinary medicine on cattle and horses. It's a highly toxic drug and isn't recommended for humans but because Goku is a Saiyan, he'll be able to handle it. It's the only thing that will knock him out long enough I'm afraid." Every one stared horrified at Bulma. Bulma looked up at them and shrugged.  
"Hey! It's the only thing I could come up with that would work. Saiyan's are tough! You can't just knock them out like that!" She said snapping her fingers. Chichi laughed and everyone turned to look at her.  
"Ha! Just give me a really big, heavy iron frying pan and I'll knock him out real good." She said with her arms crossed. Every groaned and shook there heads.

Chichi: "What?"  
"Ok Vegeta, are you ready?" Bulma asked standing. Vegeta once again cracked his knuckles and nodded.  
"I really wish you would stop doing that." Chichi mumbled. Vegeta grinned at her and turned back to Bulma.   
"Here Vegeta. This is the tranquilizer. If you can give it to him without us helping you then do it. Other wise, bring him here and well give it to him." Bulma instructed handing the syringe to him. Vegeta smirked and carefully put it into his pocket.  
"I'm going to enjoy this." He said walking to the door but Chichi blocked his path.  
"Get out of my way woman!"  
"No! Not until you promise me that you won't hurt him Vegeta!" Chichi said. She didn't like sending Vegeta off, of all people, to catch and tranquilize her husband. He has always wanted to find an excuse to do away with Goku.  
"I don't have time to argue with you woman! Now move or I'll remove you my self!" The threatened stepping up to her.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted behind him. "Chichi's right! You better not take advantage of this situation and hurt Goku unnecessarily!" Bulma warned. Vegeta laughed and turned to face Bulma.  
"Oh I won't harm him, at least not permanently." He said turning and shooting past Chichi. Chichi was knocked over by his blast of wind but not hurt. Gohan helped his mother . "Don't worry mom. I'll make sure he doesn't try anything." He said turning to leave.  
And just where are you going?" Bulma asked helping Chichi sit down in a chair. Gohan paused and looked back at her. "I'm going to help Vegeta. I'll make sure he doesn't try anything!" He said taking off after Vegeta.  
"Wait Gohan! I'll help you!" Krillin shouted taking off after him.  
"Good luck guys." Bulma whispered to herself, as she watched them go. Poor Chichi collapsed into a plush chair in the corner of the room and moaned.  
"Oh my poor Goku..." She said with a sad sigh. Bulma could only shake her head. She really did feel sorry for Chichi.

Far away, Piccolo is floating over a lake, deep in meditation...  
His meditation is interrupted when he feels Goku's ki approaching from the west. Seconds later, Goku stops right next to him above the water still as a super saiyan. He immediately senses that something is not right about him.  
"HI PICCOLO! DOING A LITTLE BIT OF MEDITATING AGAIN I SEE! THAT'S GREAT! MEDITATION SURE HELPS CLEAR UP YOUR MIND DOESN'T IT! I LIKE TO MEDITATE TOO BUT I'M NOT AS GOOD AT IT AS YOU ARE! SAY, WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPAR WITH ME PICCOLO!"  
Piccolo had to block out some of that. He had his senses tuned up so high that as soon as Goku began shouting, it really hurt his ears. Once his ears stopped ringing he opened both eyes and gave Goku a very worried look. Goku wasn't looking so good. His central nervous system was stuck in over drive and was being seriously over stimulated by something. Goku had some how been drugged he decided.  
"Um Goku, are you feeling ok?" He asked trying to calm him. Goku just laughed in response and began twirling around in circles. Oh boy...  
"Goku! Snap out of it! Your drugged!" Piccolo shouted stopping him from spinning. Goku reached over and began to tickle Piccolo much to Piccolo's distress.  
"HAHA! STOP THAT!" He shouted backing off. Goku actually looked hurt for a split second but then grinned mischievously at the Namek. Piccolo didn't like the way he looked at him.  
The next thing he knew, Goku had him pinned to the ground and was tickling him ruthlessly. No matter how hard he tried to kick him off, Piccolo couldn't escape. The only thing he could do was lay there and take it. It was really too much.  
"GOKU! HAHAHA! GET OFF gasp OFF ME! OH! HAHAAAAHAHAAAA! PLEASSSEEE STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin came to a stop and stared at each other in disbelief. Then they heard Piccolo scream again. He sounded really angry this time.  
"GET OFF RIGHT NOW BEFORE I gasp! BLAST YOU OFF OF ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They flew faster towards the screaming and finally found the two of them at the edge of a lake. Goku had Piccolo pinned to the ground and was tickling him mercilessly. Piccolo was crying because he couldn't stop laughing. Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta once again stared at each other in disbelief before flying down to intervene.  
"DAD! STOP IT!" Gohan shouted prying his father's hands away from Piccolo. Piccolo rolled away and held his stomach as if in pain. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal and he sat up still holding his stomach though. He glared at Goku who was trying to get away from Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta. The three weren't a very good match against Goku though and soon got clobbered to the ground by a crazed Goku.   
"SO, YOU GUYS WONNA PLAY TOO! GREAT! HAHAAA!" Goku shouted jumping on top of Gohan. Vegeta and Krillin stood back and watched in horror, too shocked to react. Piccolo snapped them out of their horror induced trances.  
"HURRY! IF YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO STOP HIM, GIVE IT TO HIM NOW!" He shouted. Vegeta nearly fell over on top of Krillin but managed to regain his composure and save his dignity.  
"Humph! I've got something right here!" He said pulling the syringe form his pocket. Goku was too busy ticking Gohan to notice it but Vegeta still kept it hidden at his side.  
"Ok great! Krillin! We have to hold him down while Vegeta injects him!" Piccolo said grabbing Krillin's arm and dragging him over to Goku and Gohan. Gohan was already in tears and begging his father for mercy. Goku was laughing insanely at his son's desperate pleas.   
"On the count of three! ARE YOU READY VEGETA!" Piccolo shouted looking back at the Saiyan.  
"Of course I am Namek!" Vegeta shouted back insulted. He was more than ready! He couldn't wait to do it! Oh boy!  
"ONE...TWO...THREEEE!" Piccolo shouted and him and Krillin grabbed Goku and flipped him over with a LOT of effort. Gohan quickly recovered and helped hold him down.  
"Hurry Vegeta! We can't hold him down much longer!" Gohan shouted beginning to feel sick. Vegeta bent down and pulled the syringe out in front of him. Goku saw it and really freaked out.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM MEEEEE!" He screamed punching Krillin in the mouth and kicking Piccolo in the stomach.  
"Vegeta! Hurry up! He's seen the needle!" Gohan screamed unable to hold on any longer. Just as Goku was about to break free though, Vegeta plunged the needle into his arm. Goku shrieked and broke loss. He ran a few yards and then just fell with a very loud thud. Everyone stood ready to hold him down again if he got back up but when he didn't, all sighed with relief and collapsed onto the ground exhausted.

Back at Capsule Corps...  
The world kept spinning and spinning and spinning. He opened his eyes and the only thing he could do was puke over the edge of the bed, all over the floor. When he finally finished puking, he just hung there, in misery.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh...What happened to me?" He moaned staring down at the puddle of vomit he'd just thrown up. The sight of it made him puke again. Chichi was the only other person in the room at the time and she ran to his 'other' side.  
"Oh Goku! My pooor baby!" She cried helping him lay back down. Goku winced at the pain the moved caused and bit his bottom lip as a wave of nausea hit him again. He held his breath and tried not to vomit up but couldn't. Before she could move out of the way, he puked all over her shirt and the top of his sheet.  
Chichi closed her eyes and shivered. Gross... Just then, the other's walked in after hearing Goku finally wake up.  
"Mom! How is he..." His voice trailed off when he saw the mess on the floor and on his mom.  
"Ewwww, gross!" He said covering his mouth. Krillin also covered his mouth and ran from the room. Seconds later, they heard more retching coming from outside.  
Goku moaned once more and fell back asleep. Chichi sighed just happy that he had finally woken up after three whole days of watching and waiting. It turned out that he had a bad allergic reaction to the caffeine. If they hadn't gotten to him when they had, it would have probably killed him. She thanked Kami for that at least.  
Gohan walked up to her and smiled weakly. "Thank goodness, he finally woke up. I was so worried about him." He said bending over his dad's bed. Chichi smiled and stood up carefully holding the part of her dress up that the vomit was on.  
"Your father is a strong man Gohan. I knew he was going to be ok. Now, he just needs to rest." She said patting her son softly on the head and heading off towards the bathroom to wash off her dress. Gohan breathed a big sigh of relief and sat down at the end of his dad's bed.  
"I'm really glad your ok dad." He bent down further and whispered in his ear. "Some day I"m going to get you back for tickling me." Gohan sat back up and was surprised to see his dad smile.  
"I love you, dad." He said again standing up. He took one last look at his father and left happy that things were going to go back to normal.

Goku heard his son but was too tired to open his eyes or respond. Soon though, sleep claimed him. When he awoke again, the room was completely dark. He tried to sit up but another wave of dizziness hit him and he didn't want to throw up again so laid back down sighing with frustration. Suddenly the door opened and of all the people he expected to see, the last person he expected walked in carrying something in his hand. Vegeta smiled and stood next to his bed.

Goku looked up at Vegeta a little worried. He had something hidden behind his back and he was worried it was another needle.

"Um hey Vegeta, hehe... what's behind your back there?" He asked in a shaky voice. He was still too weak to fight and wouldn't be able to do anything about it if Vegeta tried anything. He smiled that evil smile of his and took a step closer. Goku pushed back nervously in his bed and began to pray.

"Hello Kakkorott, how are you feeling?" He asked sounding too friendly for Vegeta. Goku forced a smile and gripped his bed sheets with sweaty hands.

"I'm fine, thanks. Where are the others?" Goku asked looking at the closed door, wishing desperately that they were there too Vegeta just smirked and took another step closer to the bed.

"Hehe... They had to go do some errands and they asked me to stay here for a while and look after you." He smirked stepping right up beside him. He was now towering above him and he still had something hidden behind his back. 

"Did you want to tell me something Vegeta?" Goku asked bracing himself for some kind of attack but he didn't think he was strong enough to defend himself.

Vegeta smiled and sat down on the bed. This really scared Goku. Normally, Vegeta would never get this close to him. Goku looked at Vegeta and held his breath before speaking.

"What's behind your back?" He asked again. 

"Oh just a little present. I wanted to give you something back for what you did to me." Vegeta said growling very softly. Goku scooted back against the head of the bed and whimpered. The only thing he had done for Vegeta lately was beat him up. At least that's what every one told him, while he had been drugged.

Vegeta laughed at his reaction.. He was really enjoying scaring Kakkorott. The others had finally gone away and left him alone for the first time with Kakkorott. Big mistake...  
He slowly and deliberately brought the object out from behind his back into the other Saiyan's sight. Goku stared at the object in his hands and screamed.

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T!" Goku screamed trying to get away but Vegeta jumped on top of him and pinned him down. In his hands, he held a cup of coffee.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU DRINK THIS KAKKOROTT! BWAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed and he REALLY laughed. Goku screamed and kicked but he was just too weak.

"CHICHI! GOHAN!" He screamed but no one came. Vegeta laughed harder.

"HAHA! THEY CAN'T HEAR YOU, YOU BAKA! I told you they weren't here!" Vegeta laughed lowering the cup to Goku's face. Goku screamed and sealed his mouth shut as tight as he could. Vegeta hissed and forced his mouth open.

"DOWN THE HATCH!" He laughed dumping it all into Goku's mouth and immediately made him swallow it before he could spit it out. As soon as he swallowed it, Vegeta released and him and watched him in amusement.

Goku pushed away from Vegeta and got out of bed. His legs gave out on him though and he fell to the floor.

"Ahhhh! Damn it Vegeta! Are you trying to kill me!" He cried crawling to the bathroom.

"Yes! I am! You baka! This is for saying that you were going to KICK MY BUTT!" Vegeta screamed fuming. Goku grabbed onto the edge of his bed and pulled himself up.

"I didn't mean it Vegeta! I didn't know what I was doing, I was too drugged to know any better! I told you I was sorry!" He said taking an unsteady step to the bathroom. He some how managed to keep from falling and finally made it to the sink.

He turned the water on and drank as much water as he could with his hands. The whole time Vegeta was laughing. Suddenly the door slammed open in his room and Goku heard a heavenly sound. A woman screaming and it was Chichi!

He turned and staggered out of the bathroom. "Chichi!" He cried leaning on the door frame. Chichi was too busy yelling at Vegeta to notice him though. Soon, Bulma followed her into the room and spotted Goku. She helped him back to bed. Once she had him settled back in bed, she turned to Vegeta furious.

"What did you do to him Vegeta!" She screamed. Vegeta growled at Chichi and backed up to the exit.

"He made me drink some more coffee!" Goku cried in bed. Chichi and Bulma glared at Vegeta and picked up the empty cup on the night stand. Chichi sniffed the cup and sighed in relief.

"Don't worry Goku, it wasn't coffee." Chichi said setting the cup down but not taking her eyes off of Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms.

"HA! At least I got my revenge Kakkorott he said fleeing the room from Bulma's wrath as she chased after. Chichi shook her head and looked down at Goku who was looking up at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Goku, I'm really sorry about that. We shouldn't have left you alone with him." She said sitting down next to him. Goku smiled and took her hand in his.

"That's ok Chichi. I'm really sorry about what happened. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have drank the coffee. I'm never touching another cup of coffee again." He said squeezing her hand.

Chichi laughed and bent down giving him a kiss but just then his stomach grumbled. He laughed a little bit and rubbed his tummy.

"Got anything to eat though?"

THE END


End file.
